Team FRST
by Sage of Six Ichigos
Summary: Meet team FRST. A team of my design, based off my current life. I love input and I love feedback, so please give as much as possible
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys? It's Sage and I decided after watching all of the RWBY episodes so far, that I'd go ahead and write me a RWBY story. And for those of you who read my stories, you may be wondering "What happened to my precious Giants of the Valley!?" I decided it was getting dull. The story of Shadow of the Colossus is sparsely explained, there isn't much dialogue, and you don't really get a backstory, so I had to make all this stuff up on the fly. That combined with the boring methodical battles between each colossus, was starting to be too much to handle, so I decided to stop writing it. I'm sorry guys, but I promise this will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but the team in this story is entirely my design, so I really do hope you guys enjoy this and recommend me to your friends so they can enjoy as well. I'll see y'all in the story.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon! Now die!

" _Hey, whatever wierdo is reading my journal. The names Forest Jackson. I'm tall, skinny, and medium built with medium dark brown hair with a strong chin and a narrow-ish face. I wear a black jacket with a blood red cross on the back, a pair of torn blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves. On top of my clothes, is a black tunic. Don't know why I just explained what I look like, but anywaaaay… I just got accepted to Beacon! Yes, THE Beacon. The one where the legendary team RWBY and team JNPR came out of. I, out of some miracle, got accepted to Beacon! I hope I can make some new friends, and I hope I don't have to kill anyone!"_

"Alright, people, we're here! Get your luggage and your weapons and get off! Today starts your first day as an in-training Hunter/Huntress!" Everyone cheered and clapped as the man finished what he was saying. I clapped, and closed my journal.

I whispered under my breath before leaving the airship "Time to go… good luck."

I put away my journal, and grabbed my weapon, a blue and black double edged sword with a red stripe down the middle that is also a pistol. I placed the sword on my back in its black scarab and walked off the ship, luggage in hand. "Here's to a new adventure!" I screamed out loud and ran to the school to get my schedule, ID, and other things.

On my way to the building, I tripped on something. I fell on my face and heard a giggle. "You okay there, um… What's your name…?" she was a short black girl, really skinny, with medium shoulder length hair, curled at the ends, she didn't have much in the boob and butt department, but she was really cute, actually. She had a baby face, but not too chubby, with blue eyes and a rounded nose.

I felt a blush coming to my face after I realized how long I'd been staring at her. "F-forest Jackson… and you?" Mental note to slap myself later for that.

"I'm Rashae Harrison, nice to meet you, Forest. Try to watch out for cracks in the ground next time." She ended that off with a giggle and hurried towards her dorm room waving.

I got my dorm number, ID, and this little pad thing that I can't remember the name of. When I reached my dorm, I took off my armor, took off my shirt, and laid my sword down and plopped into bed. I was almost asleep when someone walked in and pounced on me.

"Forest! Yay, I get to share a dorm room with you!" she looked at my half naked body and blushed, jumping off me. "H-how are you doing?" she was putting down her stuff now, and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her butt when she bent over.

"I-I'm doing well." I looked away from her butt and got up to put on a clean shirt, "you?"

She jumped and turned around, and I got a little startled by the sudden noise, "I'm fantastic!" I could swear I saw a couple of ears tucked away in her hair, but I ignored it. "Just really excited and scared about the new school year. And later we take the entrance exam! Speaking of which, let's make sure we're on the same team, okay? I just want to make sure I at least have one person I know on my team." After she said that, she walked up to me and hugged me. I noticed I could put my chin on top of her head, so I did. I felt her tense up then ease back after a second.

"Don't worry. A cute girl like you will have no problem making friends. And I'm sure your looks aren't the only good thing about you." She pressed her head into my chest and looked up at me.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure." I realized I was blushing even more with her looking at me like that, so I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"Promise you won't tell a soul," she started taking off her shorts.

"W-what are youshowing me!?" I have to admit though. The idea didn't seem to bad.

She stopped pulling her shorts down at a certain point and a tail popped out.

"Wow, so you're one of those cat girls? That's really cool!" I pet her head and I swear I heard her purr.

"You really think so?" she was smiling like an idiot and it only made her cuter, "I thought you'd hate me."

"Well, I don't particularly like cats, but I have no problem with you so we're cool." I looked down at her again and smiled. She responded by getting on her toes and kissing me on the lips. I was shocked at first, but afterwards I gathered myself and kissed her back.

"S-sorry. I just don't know many people who would be able to keep my secret." She was still on her toes and so close to my face and I hugged her tighter.

"One thing you never do to someone you like, you don't ridicule them about what race or whatever they are. That's just being a bad person." I released the hug and got ready for bed. She did the same.

"H-hey Forest, what class do you have tomorrow? First one?"

"Some lady named Ms. Lucy...?"

It was the only name I remembered because when I got to this school and got my schedule, the lady at the counter told me "She's crazy, but I love her. Best art teacher ever. Only teacher in the school who isn't royalty, military, or a hunter/huntress. Don't even know how she got the job in the first place."

"Really!" her sudden excitement startled me, "I have her too! Even better, same class as you!"

"Awesome. And you have to stop startling me like that." I laughed and she laughed back.

"Good night, clumbsy!"

"That was one time!"

"Still clumbsy."

"Fine. Good night, elf."

"Hey!"

"It's true"

She slapped me softly and went to sleep. I was lights out not too long after her.

 **End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys. Thank you for reading the first chapter of FRST. For those of you who enjoyed, like it love and get some more of it. For those of you who didn't, tell me why! I won't get mad, but I will do my best to accomidtae for what I was lacking. Again, thanks anyways for reading. I'll see you guys later. Until than, stay sexy and don't kill eachother.


	2. Chapter 2: The Exam

**Hey, guys. I'm back. I know it's been a while, but I had to take care of midterms and it was Christmas break, and I had to go to a lot of my relative's houses and all that. And when I got back to school, I had to take care of rifle team, which lasted until about 4 PM, got home, and didn't have any spare time with chores and house work. Finally I'm getting some free time to actually sit down and work on something for you guys. This is Team FRST, Chapter two. Prepare for awesomeness.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is not my creation and I own none of the premade characters in this story. If you haven't seen RWBY, go watch it. It's awesome. It also leaves me wondering how you came upon my story…**

Chapter 2: The Exam

"Wake up sleepy head! You're gonna be late if you stay in bed any longer!" Rashae woke me up loudly enough that people down the hall could hear her.

"Being loud seems to be specialty of yours…" I said half asleep, rubbing my eyes.

"All the time" She threw my clothes at me and a toothbrush his me in the head. I heard a soft giggle at that and saw her pick something up. Her tail was out and her ears poked straight up.

"Hey! You don't throw solid objects at people!" I laughed at my own joke.

"So is acid fine?" I stopped laughing and looked at her. She did a half smile and disappeared out the door. I had to rush myself to catch up with her.

"Why'd you leave me behind?" I said this in a joking tone.

She simply giggled and went faster.

"STOP LEAVING ME BEHIND!" I face planted into a guy walking across to the opposite area. I kissed him ON ACCIDENT and fall on top of him.

The girl walking beside him simply stared and took out a camera and took a picture. "This is staying in my phone forever, Sean."

"It better not, Tiffany!" he struggled to get me off him and saw that I was basically out cold. "I knocked him out!"

The girl simply walked away leaving her boyfriend to fend for himself. Eventually he rolled me off of him and I woke up.

"What the hell…" I said kind of drowsy.

"WHY DID YOU RUN INTO ME!?" I heard a really loud voice say. I looked up and saw a guy staring over me.

"I was headed to class and I was chasing down my g-" I blushed "my friend."

"Well, next time, watch out…" he was rubbing the back of his head like it hurt, but still put out a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. "My name's Sean…"

"Forest…" It was an awkward meeting, but Jackson broke the ice.

"Class or the nurse?"

"I'm gonna go to class. Can't miss the first day."

"I got ya on that one. Who's your teacher?"

"Ms. Lucy"

"Really? Same. You're a first year, right?" he let go of me because I started walking on my own.

"Yeah, and you too?"

"No. This is my second year at this school. I have to take the entrance exam again, though. Don't know why they do that." He sighed. "Probably because half my team died last year."

I looked at him "I'm sorry to hear, man…"

"It's fine. They died fighting the enemy, and that's all that matters." As he said this, I saw a tear roll down his cheek, but I didn't want to say anything to him in case he got mad at me.

/

We got to the class and I took a seat next to Rashae. "Why were you so late?"

"Literally ran into someone in the hall chasing after you." I gave her a cold stare and she responded with one. Though she couldn't keep it and busted out in laughter. I did too a second later. The teacher walked in and took a seat in her desk.

"This…" she pointed to the chalkboard, "is what a grim looks like. They come in many different forms that represent something that you may recognize." She pointed to all of them and explained them. "And now, a presentation. Who would like to come up and show us how to battle a grim?"

Me and Sean raised our hand at the same time, and a girl in the back too. I put my hand down, and the teacher called them both.

"We will see both your teamwork and your battle power in this presentation." She put her hand on the clasp of the cage. "Begin." She opened the cage and a bear grim walked out.

Sean took the first move. He pulled out a single-edged katana sword. He took multiple slashes, each in a different direction, at the beast's face, causing the beast to rear up on its back legs. As it did this, Sean backed away. The girl came up from behind him and slammed the bests in the stomach with her hammer. They transformed their weapons into gun form and send a volley of bullets and grenades towards the beast. It fell over, defeated, and the two students walked back towards the teacher.

"That was very nice teamwork and a very nice battle." Ms. Lucy said and everybody in the class clapped and cheered for them. Mr. Sean and Ms.…"

"Tiffany" and she walked off towards her seat.

"Thank you both students for that wonderful demonstration. I will see you all at the entrance examination."

The students all left the classroom and walked on towards their next class.

The day went on. As the classes passed, seeming to go on forever, Forest got more and more nervous about the entrance exam. Finally, the time came for the exam and Forest had calmed himself.

"I'm so ready for today!" he got his gear ready and strapped his sword to his side. _"Maybe I'll be on that guy's team… What was his name…?"_ He thought for a second "SEAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? YOU SCARED ME!" Rashae said from the bathroom.

Forest laughed "I was trying to remember someone's name. That's all."

She sighed and went back to getting ready.

/

Finally, they made it to the location of the entrance exams. They stretched and got ready. Tiffany gave Sean a kiss before they got ready and told him something in his ear. I couldn't hear, but I can read lips. And I saw her say "Forest is your best bet."

I got ready to launch, and the principal of the school, a tall skinny guy who's name I never really took the time or cared enough to learn, said to us "Good luck students. Don't let us down."

Then the first person was launched. Then the next, and so on. Finally, it was my turn. I readied my sword and got ready to launch. I left the ground and was soaring for a while. When I finally descended, I turned my sword into a pistol and slowed my descent by firing at the ground. I shot a hole in a tree and landed inside it. I landed right next to where Rashae was walking by, so I did the only thing a good friend would do. I dropped down on her and scared the ever living shit out of her.

"THAT'S TWO TIMES TODAY!" she kicked me in the balls. I didn't deserve that, "At least we're on teams… AND HOW DIDN'T THAT HURT YOU!?"

"I wear a cup."

We started walking on and we came across a couple of people fighting a giant scorpion Grim. I noticed it was Sean and Tiffany. They were having one hell of a battle, too.

Tiffany used her hammer to launch her into the air, then used a grenade blast to slam back down on top of the Grim. It was shocked for a half a second, but then it recovered and sent her flying into the wall. Next up was Sean, who launched himself at the beast's tail and cut it off. The Grim howled in pain, and smacked him out of the air with its claws. It noticed me and Rashae watching from in the bushes and ran after us. I got my gun back in sword form and started distracting it while Rashae lined up a shot with her sniper. It only took about 5 seconds for her to hit it right in the eye. While it was distracted, I took the chance to attack it.

"Get out of here!" I screamed to Sean and Tiffany "We'll take care of i-" I was slammed by its claws and launched towards Rashae. We smacked into a tree nearby tree and were a bit hazy.

A couple of seconds later, another team showed up and backed us up. I got up slowly and saw Sean and Tiffany fighting it too. I changed my sword into a gun and shot at it. My bullet impacted it and dug into its skull. Its timer on the bomb went out and the Grim was destroyed.

"I hate those things… really do…" Sean ran over to me and Tiffany went to help Rashae.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" blood was running down his face and his clothes were torn.

"I was going to, but I got slapped into a tree." I let out a laugh but stopped because my sides were hurting.

"That was still pretty cool. You made that sword?" he asked trying to help me up.

"No, I didn't make the sword… my dad did… it was his." I looked down and felt a searing pain in my ribs again. "Hey, you know what this means?" I asked after recovering from the burning pain in my side.

"No, what does it mean…?"

"We're on the same team." I let out a big smile and passed out before he could pull me up.

"Forest!" they all screamed as I fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hey, guys. I hope y'all enjoyed the story. If you did, favorite, review, and follow both me and my story. If there's something you didn't like, tell me and I'll try to make it better in the future. This story is not going to have that many long and tedious action scenes. Nice cliff hanger though, huh?** **Until next time, stay sexy and remember, drugs are bad. That's your random message of the day. And with that, I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

**Hello again all my Shinigami. (That is what my followers are now called) I am back with two chapters of team FRST. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 in one day. Again, I'm very sorry I couldn't upload for a while. Once again, I got side tracked with the Christmas vacation, my family, and my new video games. School was part of the reason, but I was hell bound on beating Birth by Sleep. Anyways, welcome to chapter 3 of team FRST. A quick recap of what happened last chapter…**

 **We fought a scorpion Grim and I fainted. That's about it. OH, YEAH. And now I'm teamed up with Sean and Tiffany. I think that's a good enough recap. I mean, you read the last chapter, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything else that might find its way into my chapters. Enjoy, and remember. Hollows are bad. Kill them all.**

Chapter 3: The First Mission

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize and heard a very familiar, and loud, voice. "FOREST! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rashae hugged me, not realizing that my sides still hurt. I grunted and shifted my weight. She tried to get up, but I pulled her down back into a hug.

"How long was I out?" I asked Sean. I was now stroking Rashae's hair and I could feel her tears wetting my shirt.

"You were out for only a few hours. But we were worried sick and she wouldn't leave your side." He motioned to Rashae. "And Tiffany wouldn't stop staring at that picture of you she took before the exam." He gave an annoyed look towards where Tiffany was standing looking at her phone, probably the same picture he mentioned earlier.

"Forest…" Rashae said softly "Don't scare me like that again, please" she kissed me softly and I kissed her back.

"Don't worry. I'll be here for a while." I stroked her hair again and she got into the bed with me and laid by my side. I looked back over to Sean, who I saw smile lightly "Where am I? What room is this?"

"This is your team's dorm. Team FRST."

"Wait… my team…?" They all looked at me, and smiled.

"Yep, your team" Tiffany said out of nowhere. I hadn't heard her talk before, so I was kind of shocked. She had a nice voice and sounded very polite. I felt a smack on my cheek.

"hey, stop blushing." Rashae gave me an annoyed look.

I kissed her "Hey, I wasn't blushing. You've just got your arm slung across my bad side. Remember, I got slammed into a tree by a giant scorpion."

She put a sad face on "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She took her hand off my chest and laid back by me.

"Don't worry about it…" I looked at her and could feel myself falling asleep. "Good night, guys…"

"Good night, bro."

"Sleep tight."

"Y'all too." I laid down, faced Rashae, and wrapped my arm around her. I whispered in her ear "Good night" before falling asleep.

/

"You think they're ready?" the president asked Ms. Lucy.

"Of course I do. I've seen their team work and was assigned to look over them during the exam. I saw their teamwork and I saw their leader's abilities. They're more than ready." She said with complete confidence in their abilities.

"Very well, I'll leave them to you. Their first mission starts tomorrow." The president walked out and Ms. Lucy followed close behind.

/

I woke up to a home-cooked breakfast and my clothes at the end of the bed. My mother had set out my practice clothes and laid a tray across my chest with food piled high. Pancakes, sausages, bacon, biscuits, milk. Everything! I wolfed it all down like I hadn't eaten in days.

"I'm glad you like it, honey." My mom's sweet sing-song voice said as I ate. I nodded and smiled bigger than anything you'd ever seen before in your life.

My dad walked to the door. "Ready to go, honey?" he said. I could see his sword strapped to his back and his hunter's clothes popped out from under his coat and hat. My mom went to the back for a few minutes and got ready. She wasn't as secretive about being a huntress. She had her armour and weapons out in full view. Two small knives.

"Goodbye, Sean. I love you."

"Bye, champ. I'll see you soon."

"I love you guys, too!" I put my food down and went over to hug them before they left. "Be safe and don't get hurt!"

They left the doorway, and I had a sinking feeling. One that I pushed down deep. A feeling like that was the last time I'd see either one of them again.

End of Chapter 3

 **Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was short, but I think a lot happened. I'm not going to do a long outro this time, but I will say. Unleash your true power, and defeat the arrancar. Peace and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
